


Hamster

by Rsona5



Series: Adrienette April [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Jealous Adrien Agreste, hamster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5





	Hamster

Adrien's Pov

I was walking to school. I felt like it was going to be a good day. Plagg said I was being delusional, but I ignored the grump kwamii and continue my day. I looked at my phone to see the love of my life again as my home screen. I sigh my usual lovesick smile and continue on. I arrived at school and was walking in to see Nino slouched in our bench. 

"Nino, are you alright?" I asked him to hear him groan.

"Dude. If I hear another thing about that hamster, it would be too soon." 

"Ahhh! He's so adorable!" 

Nino hits his head on the desk again I wince at the sound. 

"What's this about a hamster?" I asked him as I took my seat next to him seeing the girls crowd around Marinette and Alya's seats. 

"Dude! It's terrible. The girls have been squealing about the thing for literally fifteen minutes now." Nino moaned as we both heard a squeal again. 

"It can't be that bad. Here, watch." 

"Dude! No!" 

I turn around and flash my famous smile I'm known for. 

"Hey, what's with all the commotion?" 

"Haven't you heard! Marinette is taking care of this amazing, cute hamster. She decided to bring him to the class today." 

"Can I see the guy?" 

"Sure!" chirped Mylene. 

Some of the girls move aside to reveal a little orange and white stipped hamster. 

"He seems cute." 

"Seems?! More like is the definition of cute!" Rose smiled once again and started pet the hamster. 

"I guess so," I pulled my hand to pet the little thing when all of a sudden, it bit me! 

"Ow!" I yanked my hand back as the girls gasped. 

They kept looking between me and the hamster until all of them took a step back from me. 

"What?!" I cried as I nursed my finger. I swear I could Plagg chuckling in my jacket. 

"No offense, Adrien, but he only bites people he finds unworthy," Juleake said as she took hold of Rose's hand. 

"Literally anyone who has come to him has been cuddled with today." Alya rose her eyebrow as her face took the usual sly face she gets whenever she gets an idea. 

"Maybe someone finally doesn't like you, banana." Alya chuckled as she petted the hamster as it basically went limp in her hands. 

"What do you say, Marinette?" 

When I finally looked at Marinette, she looked petrified and was frozen when the attention went to her. 

"Umm... I- I don't know?!" She squealed as she sunk down trying to hide. I looked at her with the slightest concern until she swooped to pick up the hamster again. 

The thing basically cuddles her face and was rubbing himself all over her. 

This should be normal. This is an animal type thing to do. So, why the hell am I getting this tight coiling feeling in my stomach? 

"Probably doesn't like males I guess?" I tried to reason seeing it was only girls he allowed near him. 

"Let's find out!" Alya said as she grabbed her boyfriend's arm. 

"Woah?!" Nino exclaimed as he was dragged to the hamster. 

"Touch him." She commanded and Nino did it without a single thought about it. 

The thing cuddles him without any faults. It was like it was mocking me with those beady eyes as it stared at me. 

"I guess it just doesn't like you, Adrien," Alya said as she petted the hamster. 

"I suppose it doesn't." I turned around as I heard the teacher said to get in our seats. 

I couldn't help thinking about that animal as it was sitting so close to Marinette. 

During the day, we were assigned a project. It was something about finding the history of something unique happening in the 1800s other than Frnace. I got partnered with Marinette which wasn't a bad thing. 

We both agreed to do it at her house since it was closer. She talked to me more normal when she was distracted with the hamster. 

"Who's the cutest thing I have ever seen. You are! Yes, you are! You're the cutest hamster I have ever seen." She cooed at it as the girls continued to ogle the rodent. I was starting to understand what Nino was talking about now. I could feel Plagg chuckling at me inside my jacket. I went to the bathroom to finally to talk with the being and boy do I regret it. 

"You're jealous!" He cackled. 

"Am not!" I denied instantly. "Why would I be jealous of a furry animal?!" 

"because it's stealing all the attention, especially your princesses" He grinned wide at me as denied it again. I could feel my cheeks heating up when he said 'your princesses.'

"She's not my princess," I stated stubbornly. 

"Oh, yea? Why are you jealous then?" He asked with a smug grin.

"I'm not jealous!" I cried indignantly. 

"You were glaring at the thing when he went to touch her again. Then you basically downright gave him a six-feet underground death stare when he started to scent her." He crossed his arms against himself in a prevalent kind of way that made me want to bash him. 

"I was not glaring at him." I grabbed the kwamii before he could say anything and stuff him into my jacket's pocket before huffing and stomping out of the bathroom. 

It was almost the end of the day and I couldn't be happier. The girls were nonstop worshiping that little fat rodent's ass. 

"You ready to head back to your house," I asked Marinette and I saw her nod with a smile on her face as she looked at the hamster. 

"Hi, sweetie! How did showing off that little hamster do you?" I hear her mother asked. 

"All the girls basically kept asking if they could keep him." I saw her smile and relaxed a bit before stiffening up quickly. 

What was happening?! I am supposed to be in love with Ladybug. Ladybug. L-A-D-Y-B-U-G. 

"Well, I have a project to work with Adrien. We'll be upstairs if you need me." I follow Marinette up again to see her walls line with all kinds of clothes with all different kinds of brands. 

"So, what do you want to do for the project?" She asked me as she set the hamster down into his pin. 

"I was thinking about the American reform movements," I told her as she nodded her head. 

"That sounds good." 

We got started on the project and before we know it, we finish it in thirty minutes. We were just playing around when the hamster started to cry. 

"Ohh! Hammy! it's okay I got you." Marinette quickly hurried to, apparently named, Hammy and brought him out. I could feel my joy slipping as she started to coddle it. 

"You just probably wanted to move out of the pin, didn't you? Well, here you go." She placed the hamster into the plastic ball as he zoomed off in it. 

"You're really great with animals, aren't you Marinette?"

"Y-yea. I animals like. No! I mean, I like animals." She stammered and I smiled at the girl gain knowing I had her attention. 

We started to play again in Mecha Strike Three as she was dominating me in it. 

"Winner Ladybot!" The screen flashed again and I sighed in defeat. 

"You cheated," I whined playfully as she laughed at me. Her little victory dance was adorable. 

"I did no such thing. If it's a crime for being good, then arrest me for it," She said smugly. 

"Oh, yea? I think you need to be punished for your crimes then." I grabbed her waist and tickled her wildly. 

"Ahh! Adrien! Quit it!" She yelped as my fingers tickled her waist and stomach.

"No! You shall pay for your crimes!" I said as she laughed harder. 

"Adrien, please! I beg for mercy!" She was crying by now and I was laughing. 

"If you admit that you are-" 

That's when I hear a cry again to see the hamster rolling towards Marinette again. 

"Oh, Hammy." She quickly got out of my grasp to tend to the rodent. That's it! I admit it! I'm jealous of the stupid thing!

I was low key growling but couldn't bring myself to care. 

"Adrien? Do you hear that?" She asked but I couldn't register it as she continued to hold the stupid fur ball. 

"Hiss!" I managed to get out of my mouth. 

Marinette's eyes were wide full of shock. Her face went through a million thoughts and faces until it settled on shock. 

"Adrien?" She asked tentatively as she placed the rodent back into its cage. I instantly smiled seeing he was away. I lose that smile as soon as I saw her face. It was full of humor and a hint of cautious. 

"Adrien, were you jealous of the hamster?" She asked slowly. 

"No!" I denied as my cheeks burst into red. 

I heard her laugh a little before coming closer to me. I turn my head away so she couldn't see the red that was probably exploding my face now. 

"You were jealous! Of a hamster!" She laughed again thinking it was hilarious. 

"You can stop laughing now," I grumbled out as she was basically rolling around on the floor. 

"Adrien Agreste, a human who have fans lining down to his feet, jealous of a hamster." She laughed more as I grumbled more. 

She finally caught her breath and smiled at me with that radiating face. 

"I was not jealous." I denied once more as she motion for me to come closer. 

"Really? The glare and scowl on your face said otherwise, along with a hiss you seemed to produce." She chuckled as she hugged my body to hers. 

"Why were you jealous, I wonder. Was it because he had my attention?" She asked and I felt myself heating up more. 

"No." I meekly said as I put my head on her shoulders. 

"Really? So, you wouldn't mind me getting him out ag-" I squeezed her tightly as soon as she was about to break away from our hold. 

"Mine," I growled. 

"Admit it, then." She said. 

"Fine! I was jealous of the stupid thing getting all your attention. Happy?" I grumbled as she tightens her hold on me. 

"Yea." 

"Well, I'm not," I said as an idea ran through my head. 

"What would make you happy, then?" She asked as she loosens her hold on me to look up at me. 

"This." I bend down to press my lips to her. I hear her squeak and freeze for about a millisecond before she recuperates it. It was like I was flying on a cloud with the softness her lips were. They tasted like strawberries and vanilla together with sugar all over. I couldn't get enough of the taste she has. We eventually broke apart to breathe again. 

"Are you happy now, chaton?" 

"Ladybug?!" I yelled. 

"Knew you were always a jealous kitty." She pecks my lips before breaking away. I stand there gawking before realizing my lady basically kissed me. 

"We are not finished here." I grab her back and kiss her again. To say at least, we kissed for about the rest of the time there.

 


End file.
